Supervenio Occursus
by Soran Marlovic
Summary: rated for mild swearing, rating may change. A pair of Jak II fanatics in the midst of a northeastern snowstorm suddenly get absorbed into the game they adore, but it isn't as wonderful as they had imagined.
1. Strange New World P1

Disclaimer: Im saying this once and only once, Jak II and all of its enterprizes belong to naughty dog. But my involvment in its plot is all mine, and technically Pat belongs to himself too...

* * *

"Today's the big day Jak, I hope you are prepared… for whatever happens." The dynamic duo stood at the dock between Samos' hut and the rest of the village. Mounted on a particular spot on the marina Samos' daughter called her lab, was a precursor device they had uncovered recently, and brought to Kiera's lab. The warm ocean wind blew in Jaks face as he smiled down to the sage who acted as a father to him. And he couldn't help but smile at the Sage's daughter, whom he had always had a bit of a crush on. And just as Samos finished, his daughter spoke herself, Jak turning to Kiera attentively. His best friend relaxing in the boredom he saw in putting this hunk of junk together.

"I think I've figured out most of this machine. It interacts somehow with that large Precursor ring. I just hope we didn't break anything bringing it here to the lab…" she placed her hand on her handiwork eagerly as she spoke to the two of them, pretty much completely ignoring the orange ottsel who up to this point appeared to be sleeping on the hood of the contraption. She sat down in the seat and Jak eagerly came up next to her. His move was interrupted however as Daxter, the ottsel, jumped up between them, staring at the board of keys that supposedly worked the device.

"Easy for you to say, we did all the heavy lifting!" he eyed Jak as he spoke, as if he had done the bulk of the work and Jak had just helped. Kiera just seemed to smile politely at him as he went off on his tangent. As he reached to touch one of the pieces to the machine, he jerked his finger back as he heard Samos yell at him.

"Daxter! Don't touch anything!" The old man climbed up in the tree, his little bird fluttering on his head as he came up to the three of them, his wizened voice pretentiously speaking as Jak rolled his eyes mockingly. The sage didn't seem to notice however and continued. "Though the precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind can still do great harm!" His bird seemed to emphasize ever word as he fluttered silently each time he moved to simulate his expression. His daughter once again continued his sentence moments after he finished speaking, as if she had hung on his every word.

"Or great good, if you figure out how to use them!" the old man settled down in the chair wearily as they readied themselves for whatever was to happen when they started up the foreign machine.

"I have had some experience with these things. I know you can make it work." Although it was faint, the old man beamed with pride at his daughter as she looked over the keys on the dashboard. Jak watched them as well and his eyes settled on a large red jewel of a button that was directly in front of him, and in the center of the dashboard. He hesitated slowly as he reached in to press it, and as he did, the little machine whirred to life. Dax grinned triumphantly at the reaction Jaks action had caused.

"Looks like Jaks still got the mojo!" he waved his hands presentatively as Kiera leaned in at the little contraption that had suddenly opened, revealing a small orb of energy surrounded by two spinning rings that stated coordinates in precursor.

"Interesting… It appears to be reading out some preset coordinates…" she grinned widely at the others as if this were a great accomplishment. Suddenly the machine in total jerked sharply and the gigantic precursor ring in front of them broke away from the dock it was set up on and began to float on its own, a swirling vortex appearing in its center. They all jumped as a swarm of black flying creatures swarmed out of the gateway like bats out of a cave. A mysterious and dark voice emerged from the gate.

"Finally! The last rift gate has been opened!" The sky suddenly went dark and the creatures swarmed like demons around the machine and its vortex. Daxter yelled out and shrunk into the chair as the creatures emerged, hiding behind the dashboard fearfully.

"What are those things?!" Although, Samos had quite a different expression from the three beside him, Jak and Kiera looked on in curious wonder, while Daxter sat in anxious anticipation, but Samos watched the creatures almost knowingly, whispering to himself as the creatures filled the air and the day became night.

"So this is how it happened…" They were pulled from their thoughts as a larger creature suddenly appeared from the gate, roaring and speaking in the deep voice heard before. Its face was adorned by a giant gemstone similar to the ones of those creatures that flew around him, yet it was massive in comparison, nearly the size of the creatures themselves. It spoke with a voice of malice as it stared at the small group before it.

"You cannot hide from me boy!" Kiera gripped Jaks arm fearfully and pleaded his action, Daxter was busy staring at the device they sat in, pressing as many buttons as possible in an attempt to make the thing move so that they could get away from the massive monster that floated before them.

"What's this do? O-or that! How 'bout this one? Everybody, press all the buttons!" Daxter was busy freaking out and Kiera was too fear stricken to do anything but stare up at the beast, Samos appeared to look on with a reserved patience. Suddenly, Jak pressed the red gem again and they were suddenly launched into motion, rushing right beneath the monsters body and into the swirling vortex from which it had emerged.

* * *

Elseware…

"Man I love this part!" A girl giggled excitedly as she bounced on the couch in her friend's basement, they both sat on the couch, one playing their favorite videogame, a series game called Jak II. The boy playing had already beaten the game and was playing for the girl sitting next to him. She wore a wide grin on her face as she saw her favorite character, a jerk named Erol strut on to the scene as they watched the scene pan out. Even as the scene played itself the two of them started arguing with condescending smirks on both of their faces. It was the kind of fight everyone knows would never end until they got bored since both had such egos about the game that neither admitted defeat.

"Who cares what you think Pat?! Everyone knows Erol is gay and that's why he's so attractive. Women love a bastard, why do you think Andrea went for Johnson? A sense of danger is always attractive, and all women find gay men attractive, they just don't know it yet!" The boy waved her off as he turned back to the game.

"Ah you don't know what you're talking about Nik." She looked at him indignantly, apparently still wanting to fight. But was interrupted as the lights flickered and then went out. Pat's mother came down the stairs holding a flashlight and pointed it at the two of them, Pat abruptly hissing as a joke.

"Are you kids alright? It seems we've had a blackout due to the storm.." Indeed, snow already had covered the small privacy window above the couch and the wind could be heard from the blizzard outside. As Pat continued to hide from the flashlight, Nik smiled politely and nodded.

"we're fine Mrs. Pats Mom" At that moment, the lights flickered back on and the television and game came back. Pat cussed sharply. As the beginning theme started up for the game, but strangely the game had started anew instead of restarting in the intro to the options.

"Damn it! We lost all that stuff we did!" The words passed over the screen but we ignored it. As pat growled and sat down on the couch, pressing the start button to skip the intro. He snarled more as the game refused to comply. "Stupid snowstorm. It better not have broken my PS2…" Nik laughed and waved her finger teasingly.

"What're you gonna do? Beat up a snowstorm? You couldn't even beat up a person with your physique." He growled darkly and reminded her that he did take karate. She suddenly was not focused on that, as she stared over his shoulder. Nik stepped over the coffee table without even looking at it, as if memorized by the screen. It had suddenly changed into a purple and black vortex and Nik spoke out softly.

"It never did _that_ before…" She touched the screen as Pat bewilderedly asked her what she was doing and suddenly the screen seemed to disappear and she was dragged into the swirling gate, and Pat was dragged in as well… The TV suddenly shut off in the room, and left it completely silent, only the howling wind from the snowstorm heard.

* * *

1. This wasn't some ploy to make sure you don't know whom we are, I just always call the friends of my parents like that.. Mr. Andrea's Dad and such. Its just sommat I do.

Nik: I decided to redo the fic where I get dragged into Jak II now that I actually have a completed game with all the screenplayers. I hope my enthusiasm from seeing a shirtless Erol (THANK YOU KRIMZON1 YOU ARE A GODDESSS!!!!!) will last with this one so I can actually write it without writers block or my muse walking out on me again.


	2. Strange New World P2

The group of four suddenly found themselves in a tunnel-like place of shining purple, white and blue. The Machine rushed them forward at a speed they had never known, pushing them back into the seats as they held on for dear life, the machine swaying with the movements of the free space. Kiera tried to look back but found she couldn't see past the machinery to where they had come from.

"What was that thing?!" Her question went unanswered as Samos screamed out for them to hold on. Daxter turned to Jak as his lips were blown back to bare his teeth and his ears flew back like sails.

"I want off this thing!" Suddenly, as if his wish were granted, a bolt of lightning struck the machine, and it split apart and tossed the four forward. They saw as the lightning bolt had suddenly brought two more people into the picture, a girl being thrown forward with Jak, apparently unconscious and a boy exclaiming in joy as he flew off in the same direction as Samos. Samos yelled out before the tunnel suddenly ended, and cut the six apart. Kiera by herself, Jak, Dax, and the girl in the center, and Samos and the boy to the right.

"Find yourself Jak!" Jak, Dax and the girl found themselves momentarily scraping along the pavement. Jak had managed to grab the girl as she floated forward so she didn't break her neck when they landed, and she slowly cracked her eyes open as they came to a halt, the people around them all running away.

"Woah!" Dax looked the girl up and down.. she wore just jeans and a tight gray shirt but Dax gave her a look all the same. "Jak how come you always get some beautiful girl in your lap and I end up with nothin'?" She fluttered her eyes as a reflex and Jak stood up, pulling her with him and allowing her down… She stared around and then it appeared that what happened finally sank in. She turned back to Jak frantically and started pushing him down the road.

"Jak, we have to get out of here. Erol's coming and I know for a fact that you don't want to be here when he gets he-er.." Jak suddenly caught her again as she collapsed on him. It appeared she was suffering from a concussion and Jak put her down gently as several men came up to him, many of them in armor, and one in the head in a more unique outfit. He stared at them bewilderedly as they noticed him.

"There he is, move in." The men surrounded Jak, Dax and the half-unconscious girl Dax was slapping her face and moving it in odd positions in an attempt to keep her eyes open so she wouldn't go into a coma. Jak however was preoccupied by the fact that they were now surrounded. One of the men aimed a gun at Jak.

"Step away from the animal." At this menace, Dax immediately bolted, abandoning the girl half awake with Jak as he rushed through the legs of the commander of the group of soldiers in red armor. The commander ignored Daxs scream and instead stared at Jak and the girl focused.

"Forget the rat, The Baron wants him." He motioned towards Jak. Jak stared between the men, the girl, and the commander confusedly. The commander leered darkly at Jak. "We've been waiting for you." With that last word, the soldier closest to Jak slammed the butt of his gun into Jaks face. As Jak crumpled, the man picked him up and one of the soldiers motioned towards the girl, speaking incoherently into his communicator in his mask. The commander looked down at her for a moment before answering. "Take her too, the Baron can always use more test subjects, and by the looks of it, that girl doesn't belong here either." She moaned softly as the soldier roughly picked her up but she registered what was going on and struggled for a little bit before they threw here into a transport vehicle and headed towards the fortress. Just before the engine started up and the soldiers closed the back of the truck, Nik faintly heard Dax yell.

"Don't worry Jak, I'll save ya before ya know it!"

:::::Separation Line:::::

Two Years Later…

Echoes ricochet around the metallic chambers filled with prisoners in the fortresses' dungeon. The sickly-sweet stench of death clung to the air with the heavy stink of urine and compost in the dark room filled with smaller cages built into the wall of an endless pit. In the center of the pit was an island that reached up to a metal chair complete with shackles at the wrists and ankles a menacing device hovered over the chair and a dashboard of buttons, dials, and levers clicked and blinked softly to the side of the chair. And at the moment, a girl was now tied down to the chair. Her back arched in agony as her croaking screams filled the air. There were scars all over her neck, from where Erol, the commander who administered the 'treatments' that were applied through the machine over the chair had slit her throat carefully so that her voice was hurt and he would not have to hear her high-pitched screams as he tortured her, instead hearing the same agonized sounds, except not painful to himself. Her wrists bled from her forcing at the shackles and as the flow of purple electricity stopped flowing from the machine, she went limp. A bulky man paced across the small platform, staring at her as she lay there, panting softly and silently. he stopped and spoke to Erol.

"Ha. Nothing! I was informed that this one might be different" He motioned to the girl as his voice grew angrier the more he spoke. As he spoke over her, the girls head lolled to the side exhaustedly, her eyes closed but she was not yet unconscious. Her hands relaxed in the shackles. Erol stared down at her face with contempt.

"She is surprisingly resistant to your… 'Experiments' Baron Praxis." The Baron paced in front of the girls head impatiently, staring at the barred walls that surrounded that room. Erol stepped forward to the Baron as if it would make his point clearer. "I fear the dark warrior program has failed." The baron growled in response.

"You should at least be dead with all the dark eco I've pumped into you!" He whipped around and grabbed a handful of the girl's dark blond hair, hauling her head up to face him as he accused her because she had not become what he wanted. Erol continued to speak to him, and over the girl.

"What now? Metal head armies are pressing their attacks." Erol walked forward, for once taking his eyes away from the baron as he implored to him. "Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever." The Baron once again stared at the wall angrily, his voice soft at first but growing in volume as he continued.

"I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creatures!" he threw out his arm and approached Erol, Erol in reaction backing away in surprise. "Move forward with the final plan!" Erol got out of his way as the Baron continued leaving. "And finish off the experiments tonight." Erol bowed his head after the baron and answered quietly.

"Very well." He followed the baron and halted at a cell right by the door. Within the dim cell one could see a blond-haired boy sitting slumped on a ratty bed. Erol leered in on him and knocked on the bars to get his attention. The boy glared at Erol in return. "I'll be back later…" with that he left the room after the baron and the guards followed suit. Just as they left, a small orange ottsel came up on a hover chair from the pit and Jumped down on the sill of the cell's window.

"Ding, ding… Third floor… Body chains, roach food, torture devices. Hey buddy, seen any heroes around here?" He looked closer at the huddled form that stood up and came to the door. Dax stared at his injuries and winced.. "WOAH! What'd they do to you?" As the boy regarded him with confusion and distrust, Dax got a hurt look. "Jak, its me… Daxter!" The boy gave him a disproving half-smirk. "That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around this place, risking my tail, literally… I've been lookin' for you for two years!" He leaned back into the side of the window and stared down, his ears flopped in dejection. "Come on Jak… Say something… Just this once!" Jaks smirk turned to a deep scowl and he growled out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm gonna kill Praxis." Daxter reached through the bars and covered his mouth before sliding down to the lock and sitting on the device, wondering how the locking system worked. Deep breathing could be heard from inside the cell.

"SHHH! Right now, we gotta get you outta here. Just let me figure out how to open the security locks to your cells so…" A roar suddenly came from the cell and Dax got out of the way as the cell was suddenly knocked off its hinges, claw marks covering the inside of the door. A dark creature stood before Dax and it growled darkly, advancing on the small orange prey. Jaks skin had turned white, as with his hair, and two long black horns grew from his head. His nails becoming long, sharp and black like needles.

"Or ehh… You could do it." Dax stared up at Jak as he came up to him, staring at him almost hungrily. He backed up to the pit and eyed between them nervously. "Jak? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's. It's your old pal Daxter Remember?" For a moment Jak looked about to slice Dax in half, then he suddenly groaned and held his head, his face returning to normal.

"Daxter?" he backed away and held his head again. Daxter waved his arms angrily, his voice rising as he expressed the fear he had been feeling moments before.

"What the heck was that?! Sheesh, remind me not piss you off!" he started walking aside and towards the exit. "Come on tall, dark, and gruesome. We're outta here!" he paused and looked out at the girl still strapped to the chair. And instead headed towards her.. Dax took a moment before he realized that Jak wasn't following him.. "What the hell are you doing Jak? This ain't no party. We gotta get outta here before the guard realize you're gone." He ignored him and continued, brushing his hand against her forehead, now riddled with sweat. A small discharge of dark eco was shared between them as she slowly awoke.

"J-Jak?" she fluttered her eyes reflexively and tried to get up before the metal bit into her wrists' wounds. She bit her lip and relaxed again. "Dax finally came, didn't he Jak? He came to save you. I'm happy." Dax couldn't help but notice the vibe between them and knocked Jak's neck with an elbow teasingly.

"Alright Jak, I caught the drift, but if we run into some guards cause of your little girlfriend, its gonna be your hide, not mine!" he jumped down to the dashboard and looked over the machine contemplatively, then just randomly started pressing buttons and the locks came apart. "Come on, I got you some new threads, put em on…"

* * *

Nik: I like how this is coming out now that I have writing to warp. No doubt however that the only reviewer will be my buddy Pat, and thats just cause he's in it. Oh well, fics where you insert yourself in the game are so overdone that at this point its really for your own satisfaction than to write for others.


	3. Meeting Kor, the kid, and Torn

Jak Dax and Nik walked out into the streets, but while Jak seemed completely interested in the strange place around him, both Nik and Dax were focused on their task… Whatever that may be. An old man a few feet in front of them came up to Jak as if he knew that Jak and Nik had just escaped.

"Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help…" Jak abruptly interrupted him as the old man held him back. He was about to grip the mans shirt angrily but Nik tugged on his sleeve and shook her head.

"I don't think you should talk to him Jak… He's got a bad vibe coming." Jak paused for a moment but brushed the mans hand away, instead pointing into the old mans chest, and forcing him back a few paces.

"You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the hell am I?" Daxter jumped off of Jaks shoulder as he pushed the old man back. He smiled to the little boy who was with the old man.

"ah… sorry. He's a little new to the whole conversation thing." The little boy smiled eagerly at Dax, as if he were a toy or a pet. Nik pulled him up into her arms and backed away as she noticed a small group of Krimzon guard approaching. She murmured softly for Jaks attention… The old man simply brushed himself off, ignoring Nik completely.

"Well, my angry young friend, you are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City." Jak waved his hand in contempt to mock the man's expressions to mock the baron.

"I was just a 'guest' in the good Baron's prison." The old man shook his head and the little boy eyed the approaching soldiers as well as they came nearer.

"Inside a cell or inside the city… Walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners." Kor finally turned to see the men in red armor that approached the small wing of the slums. "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I-I'd move on if I were you." He brought a hand to his face in surprise as he started to hobble away. The men came up and spoke through their communicators, now set to be heard by the people and not just krimzon guard.

"By order of his eminence, the grand protector of haven city, Baron Praxis. Everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" the men handled their guns menacingly. Daxter walked up a few steps to them with a smile.

"Ah, excuse me sir, don't you mean surrender OR DIE!?" Kor backed away scared and Nik backed away as well, still holding the little boy.

"Not in this city! Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you." Jak stared determined at the group of guard and suddenly found that he could not control his body. Just as it had in the prison, His hair and skin lightened, his nails grew black and he grew horns, and his eyes became endless black pools he roared and dark eco was released from him, electrocuting and instantly killing each guard it came in contact with. Nik backed away almost fearfully, but the kid noticed that small ripples of dark eco were running over her skin as well. She closed her eyes and whispered something to herself, willing the darkness to subdue. As the guards were finished off, Jak changed back with a painful look he panted, his body stiff.

"That was cool! Do it again!" As Dax had come up, Jak recovered from his headache, his body returning completely to normal.

"Something's happening to me… Something he did… I can't… Control it." Kor stroked his beard and smiled darkly as he nodded almost in approval of Jaks slaughter.

"Very impressive." The little boy had since buried his head in Niks arm and she placed him down gently, tapping his nose lightly to tell him to stay. Kor motioned to the boy as she placed him down. "What you just did was very brave. This child is important." Daxter came up to him and the boy covered his face fearfully, drawing out a soft laugh from Nik.

"This kid? He looks kinda scruffy…" Jak smiled as he noticed Nik chuckle but everyone stiffened up as a guard floated by, stopping to dip down to the pedestrians with a warning most unlike the KG to issue.

"You are in a restricted zone. Move along." The boy watched after the ship with disgust. But turned back to Kor as he thanked Jak for protecting them. Daxter interrupted him with an insulted yell.

"Hey! What about us?" Kor turned back to face them as the street became calm again. He appeared almost bored of talking with them and watched Nik almost warily as he spoke. Nik too appeared to be trying to figure out who Kor was, but while Kor seemed to be drawing a blank, Nik appeared to find him familiar…

"There is and Underground group waging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you. Go to the slums… Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you." In response Nik perked up at the familiar word.

"We get to meet Torn?" She hid her smile badly but once again, her blush wasn't to be seen. As they left the boy and Kor, Jak put a hand on his chin as he thought, and Dax jumped up on the metal shoulder pad of Jak's.

"When you saw that guy, Kor, and the kid, you seemed to recognize them Nik. And the kid seemed to like you." Nik waved him off as she continued forward, not realizing it but walking in the shortest route possible to get to Torn's hideout.

"It was nothing. I'm just good with kids. But I couldn't help but feel like I knew something about Kor… I just can't quite put my finger on it." Dax piped up as he jumped from Jaks shoulder to Nik's arms.

"Guy as old as that might have been around before we showed up. By the way Jak, how'd you pick up this girl in the prison?" Jak smiled sideways at Dax as he pulled ahead of them.

"Don't you remember? She was the 'beautiful girl' who fell in with us when we were sucked in this weird place. I don't remember everything after what I've gone through but Nik was right beside me to remind me." Nik continued to catch up, putting a disappointed Dax back on Jaks shoulders.

"I think the reason the two of us survived has something to do with the portal. Maybe the properties of the lightning bolt that struck the Rift Rider altered something in us that made us compatible…" she paused as they came into the slums.. "wow, looks like my memory serves me here better than it ever did back home. I can still remember the way to Torn's like the back of my hand." She led the way as they came to a dead end and were faced by a stony faced girl and a guy in dreads. Nik seemed to disappear as Torn came forward.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us. Are you… Torn?" Torn leaned right up to Jaks face, surprising him and Nik giggled softly. Torn sent her a look and then stood up straight. Dax spoke before him though.

"Maybe this guys a mute. Like you used to be…" Torn pushed his head forward roughly, Jak finally taking a step back in reaction. He pushed Jak in the chest with a finger and automatically put his hands at his hips where his gun was. Nik laughed aloud again at how Jak struggled to measure up to Torn, who was almost a head taller than he was.

"New faces make me nervous. Word is that you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be… unhealthy." Dax jumped off of Jaks shoulder as torn started to circle Jak like a shark, almost using a scare tactic to see if Jak had the gall to stand tall.

"We wanna see the Shadow." Jak did his best tough guy act as Torn grinned darkly at him. Nik covered her mouth as she watched the two boys pick a fight with each other. Torn noticed in a moment. "Something funny?" she lowered her hand and her face straightened in a moment to a tight scowl. She held a defiant look at him for a moment, completely silent before changing moods again like wearing a mask. She leaned forward into him with a seductive smile.

"Not unless you want it to be Torn. I'm sure if a martial general like Ashlin could get you loose, a face like mine could get you to do whatever I want." Torn appeared not to react to her momentary flocculations but Nik noticed the difference in his face. She then leaned to the side and slapped his back playfully. "Better watch it. You're pretty cute and I might just take something from you next time." He growled darkly at being played but she stepped back with a smirk. "I may not be the best actor, but I can manipulate emotions very easily. I'm not a fighter at heart, but I like to mess with people's heads. It can be very useful against other people." Torn jus returned to his condescension without missing a beat.

"There's no way your seeing the shadow. If you want to join something, Why don't you and your _girlfriend,_ go join the circus?" Dax looked about to argue but Torn continued. "Unless you've got the fur for a really tough task?" Torn pulled out a curved throwing knife, brandishing it almost threateningly. "Take care of an ammo dump we've ID'd in the fortress. Blow up all the ammo you find inside. That aught to prove you're loyalties." As they turned around, Dax jumped back on Jak's shoulder.

"Who shoved a stick up his ass?" Nik chuckled and watched over her shoulder as Torn and Tess walked back into the hideout. During the short walk to meet torn, Nik had taken the liberty to steal the clothes of a girl walking by who was about her height. She now wore brown khakis and a ratty gray wife beater.

"I believe that would be Ashlin. She's the baron's daughter and a beau of Torns." She laughed aloud as a picture came to mind from watching the game… "That boy is more whipped than a yakow headed to the slaughter. That's what you get when you date the highest level of guard." She started walking backwards leisurely as she spoke to Jak face to face.

"So, do you know where we need to go?" Nik shook her head silently, but took a small device out of a pocket from the khakis she stole. She opened it like a compact and stopped walking, a small hologram appearing above the little device. Nik smiled widely.

"But I know where we need to go."

* * *

Shout outs!

K'sani:  
I'm glad I have reviewers for once. The last version of this story didn't sell at all. I hope you'll stick around for the next chappie

Salena99:  
What can I say? I'm not nuts. (Being an schitzo DOESN'T count!) But I do have a thing for psychotic bastards. I'm a sucker for the needy, always have been. I hope despite the fact you don't have a membership to put me up to give you a link you'll be back for the next chapter.

I wont even bother to do a shout out for vampy over there. He's just happy cause he's in the story. Remember to advertise Kay? I want more reviews!

* * *

Nik: I decided to skip as many scenes as possible or this thing will never be finished. But I still have to have Jak and Dax meet everyone and find all the info that was transferred, and unfortunately, that means one of my least favorite missions is a must-see. While running from those damned tanks, our lovable duo discovers that the guards are giving the metal heads eco, and that's some info the shadow will enjoy. 


	4. Blow up the Ammo

More Shout outs! 

Selena: Thanks so much for the suggestions, but while I love the idea about the flashback, Pat would absolutely KILL me (then resurrect me and kill me repeatedly until he was satisfied) if I paired him up with Kiera. He's been pissed as it is because of how much he hates Erol and the fact that Kiera had a crush on him. I kind of ruined it for him more since I convinced him that she's a two-timing whore… shifty eyes Erol is mine…

Krimzon1: "OMG! Krimzon reviewed me! I feel like I've been touched by GOD!" Yes, I tend to obsess… I have a polytheistic religion, which worships artists I adore. A few art teachers and a drama teacher of mine have wormed their way in as well but generally its artists I deem worthy of the title god/ess. You made the cut Krimzon congrats!

Happy Jak: Unfortunately I do agree with you… But keep in mind that I didn't expect anyone to reply besides Pat. I wrote this fic for myself and suddenly found that I have fans that will read it anyway . Although thinking of a new way to get sucked in is rather hard you know? Jak an' Dax are only mediated through the television. Although I suppose I could've had us be drawn in through a poster or sommat, it would still be the same general idea. Like sports, its just the same game in a different wrapper.

: Separation Line:

"WAHOOOO!" Pat and Samos tumbled forward and as they came to a stop, Pat grinned like a madman at Samos. "What a trip! Hey Samos, do'ya th-" Pats words were cut short as he came to the realization of what had just happened. A troupe of guards surrounded them and aimed the red-eco rifles at himself and Samos.

"This part of the ride was never mentioned…" Samos mumbled to himself and Pat surveyed the group of silent guards who stood like statues as if awaiting orders. A man in clothes similar to the guard came up. But like Erol he had less armor on, indicating that he was a step above the guard.

"Well what do we have here? Erol already found the prophesied heir and that extra weeks ago, so what will we do with you?" Pat grinned as he saw that the admiral's pistols were still not drown and shot forward, whipping around to get the man in a head lock, using him as a shield against any more gunfire. Pat grinned devilishly as he pulled one of the admiral's pistols to the man's own head, making sure that the other pistol slid away harmlessly.

"I'm no this wiry for nothing. I may be thin but my body is complete muscle. Let Samos and me go or I'll blow the admiral's head away." Pat seemed giddy at the opportunity but in a way he was bluffing. The admiral beneath him stared at pat rather than the gun set against his head.

"My men and I underestimated you. I could use a fighter as cunning as you are. Maybe we can cut a deal." Pat's smile didn't waver as he stared at the guards who now focused on him mostly, thought two of them still aimed their rifles at Samos to prevent him from leaving.

"You think I'm stupid? The moment I let go of you, you'll order your men to kill me. No. You have to call off your men, have them send their rifles behind me with your pistol. A negotiation is never trusting." The admiral suddenly took advantage of the difference of their sizes and quickly grabbed the barrel of his pistol, and tripped Pat over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground and aiming the gun at his head.

"You're good kid, but you lack discipline." He motioned up and the two men who had aimed their guns at Samos tugged him up at the arms and dragged him off. Pat was left with the others.

"I'm not going to lie, I can use a fighter like you. So you're too precious to get locked up and left to rot." The remaining guard came up and one snapped a pair of handcuffs (like the ones Jak wears in Jak 3) around Pats wrists. Another shoved his pistol in Pat's back forcing him into motion.

"Take him to the krimzon guard headquarters. They'll beat the rebellion out of him and leave that fighter for me."

: Back to the present and to Jak:

As they entered the building, Nik groaned softly, leaning on the wall as she held her head painfully. She stared at the ground and then suddenly looked up at an armored tank that stood dormant in front of them.. Then sat down again with her eyes wide. Jak leaned down curiously to help..

"Nik? Are you alright?" Dax jumped from Jak's shoulder and leaned down on he lap, looking up at her face, although he wasn't quite as sincere as he appeared since her face wasn't the only thing he was looking at..

"I – Its nothing. I.. Just remembered something." Her thoughts raced as she walked around the control panel and stared at the flashing buttons, trying to ignore the menacing device beside her. This is the mission it took forever to beat… I must have lost at least 12 lives trying to get Jak to move fast enough to evade those gunshots.. But this time he's got just one life Dax had stayed on her shoulder without her realizing and watcher her as her fingers flew across the keyboard like she was back home on her computer. The new weight on her shoulder awoke her from her daydream and she suddenly stopped typing.

"Hey Nik, why'd ya stop? You were on a roll there…" She blinked confusedly and started reading the precursor that flew across the narrow green screen. She muttered softly to herself as she struggled to recognize the letters..

"Wha ?" She suddenly tried to sit down on her chair and stumbled, tossing Dax from her shoulder. He yelled out as he hit the floor and scowled, about to say something. Jak offered a hand to help her up and she took it, rubbing her butt where she fell. "Geez.. I felt like I was back home for a minute… Its like I just blanked out and mind-melded with the tech like I used to…" Jak seemed confused and Nik pulled her hand back, rubbing her back behind her head embarrassedly.

"You know something about the machinery in here?" Nik shrugged and ran a hand along the metal almost lovingly…

"Sorry Jak, guess you don't know as much about me as I do about you, despite all that time we had together.." she turned back to the computer and the figures seemed to reflect in her eyes like she swallowed them into her head. She suddenly pressed a final button and a line of red symbols scrolled across the screen.

"I think that'll be enough." Dax leaned over to look at the screen and Nik grabbed him by the hands and dropped him back on Jaks shoulder with a grin. "I was never a very talented hacker, but I do learn quick. I don't think I could disable the defense program of this building without setting it off first, so I just slowed down their systems a bit. That aught to give us an edge.." She sighed and shivered as she passed by the menacing looking tank.. Dax seemed to share her sentiments.

"You know the way right?" Nik nodded as she stood right before the entrance into the actual building, and the line once crossed would enter the building into lockdown. Dax jumped back on Jaks shoulder and exclaimed.

"Than lets clean out some ammo!" the two of them rushed forward and the tank sprung to life, rattling forward at a snails pace. They cleared through most of the place quickly, although Nik more than once had to be prodded by Jak to continue as she stared at the lethal beams she had never had to deal with previously save pressing a few buttons. They came up to a crate of eco barrels as the alarms faded out behind them and Jak picked up a small device sitting on one.

"Cool, that's a security pass," Dax looked up at it as Jak picked up the small piece. "We need those to get through city checkpoints." There was suddenly a lurch of sound and Jak motioned for the two of them to be silent, then they leaned down to watch a grate and the commotion going on beneath them…

"These barrels are the latest shipment of eco." A pair of Krimzon guard stood by an enormous crate of eco barrels and a couple of metal heads stood a few feet away, as if they were negotiating something…The grunts merely growled however as the guard continued. "The Baron says to take them and get out." As the two started forward to take the barrels, the guard raised their guns cautiously and backed away. Jak turned to Nik quietly..

"Metal heads in the city?" Nik continued to watch them interestedly as Jak spoke.. "Why are the guards giving them eco?" The three of them suddenly were brought to the attention a bit more pressing as a tank came to life a few feet away. Niks eyes widened to dinner plates and she shot forward like a fox.

"Man am I glad the second portion of this mission was always easier than the first…" Jak listened to her words confusedly but didn't have time to ask her to elaborate as they rushed around to get away from the machine. Nik paused a moment as they came to a huge collection of what looked like giant barrels for ammo. Dax stared around as if looking for dynamite or something…

"How're we supposed to get rid of it?" His question was shortly answered as one of the ammo barrels exploded with the impact of one of the lasers from a tank on the floor below them. Another exploded from the tank that followed them now.

"Better get moving or we'll be the ones in the line of fire!" Jak and her rushed to continue running but each of them took their own ammo barrel to lure the lasers to and the alarm sounded faster than before.. They rushed out of the opening as the electronic voice stated that the building was about to go into melt down and the explosion moved them forward even faster. Dax, being the lightest, shot forward like a bullet, Nik following and Jak coming in at the rear. They found themselves piled on top of one another, and while Dax served more as a cushion than anything else, Jak almost blushed when he landed right on top of Nik. He rolled off her and Nik blinked before pushing herself up a bit and Dax came out from beneath her.

"Anybody ever tell you you're heavier than you look?" Nik smiled as she withheld a laugh. Dax turned to Jak who now sat beside him and Nik. "This place as too much excitement. We need to move back to the country!" Jak shrugged with a smile. As they caught themselves up and returned to base, Jak turned to Nik expectantly..

The walk back to the hideout was relatively uneventful, but Torn was looking very pleased as the group came into his office. He grinned down at the map as he slammed his fists down triumphantly.

"The guard is in a frenzy! I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out. You guys get some rest, you're going to need it later." Torn slammed the door shut between his office and the bunks. Nik jumped back onto a lower bunk by the wall and smiled to herself.

"Just like home..." She stared up at the torn top bunk with a grin of reminiscence. Jak settles on the bottom bunk of the bed next to her and looked over at her curiously. Dax had taken it upon himself to create a hammock between the two top bunks with one of its blankets.

"How did you know how to slow that machine? It was like you went into a trance…" Dax leaned over his little hammock and spoke up as well.

"Yea, you were able to read the precursor too!" Nik turned up to face the two of them and closed her eyes leisurely. She almost appeared to be asleep but she then opened her mouth to speak.

"I remember… Spending long hours, in front of a screen. My fingers flew over a board of keys without my even having to look at where they were going I could form sentences, speak with someone who lived miles away and I had never seen their face. I would fix a kink in the electronics and build a program to keep adware hackers out… I remember being in ignorant bliss of everything I didn't have to do in reality…"

She sighed softly, her voice light with pleasure. "Computing was my release. I guess precursor technology is similar to what I had in my home." Her smile faded to a more polite look as she opened her eyes and turned to face Jak.

"I'm sorry… I guess after two years, my memory is kind of foggy. At this point, all I can really remember is the pain. And those times in between when we healed together. In a way though, befriending you and always having you right there next to me made me happier than I ever was at home. I was always just waiting to get back to the computer and be real again in that world. In that world where I was never alone…" Her voice trailed off as she slowly fell asleep, and Jak too pulled the blanket around him and drifted into a dream.

Flashback

"Jak? Jak just relax your muscles. The pain will pass quicker if you submit to it for now. You have to build up an immunity to the pain." Nik spoke kindly through the bars of her only window. She recognized that Jak was barely conscious after his injection but spoke anyway. Jak would become quite a bit more awake as the guard came in for her. Her screams seemed high enough to break glass and Erol slowed the machine and cut her vocal chords. He enjoyed her screams far more now that they sounded rougher, somehow more masculine.

She was thrown back into the cell with a cloth wrapped around her neck to stop the bleeding. For the moment she just lay there, too exhausted to even move to the dingy bed that was chained to the wall like the prison beds in gangster movies. But she smiled as she heard Jaks voice just as soft as her own because of his lack of use.

"My name is Jak." Nik smiled and spoke as loudly as she could, ignoring the pain in her throat. "Nik." She fell out of consciousness as she finally gave in to the pain and fell asleep on the metal floor that smelled of urine and blood.

End flashback


	5. Getting Toys

"Pat? … Pat! … PAT!" A boy's tattooed head popped up from behind a large plate of metal that was the control panel fro the huge mechanical room that was Vin's home. And at the moment, Vin was staring at a screen as he floated on his machine.

"Does it work yet Vin?" Pat's head was smothered in cured eco from working underneath the room to fix some connections. Vin shot around the room excitedly.

"This recent project will be phenomenal! It will triple the energy output from the same amount of eco! Connect the gray wire 34D to the purple 62Y." With that connection, the electricity suddenly went out and Pat launched from behind the panel to catch Vin as he fell. Vin seemed undisturbed as he stepped forward expectantly, mumbling to himself.

"Come on… Come on…" Pat seemed a lot more composed than Vin as the scientist stared up at the central light, and let out a yell of joviality as the light flashed back on again and everything came back online.

"YES! It worked!" Vin suddenly jumped back on his levitation device and floated around to the screens then his expression warped lightning-fast. "THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Vin suddenly started babbling as Pat tried to calm him. "The coupling didn't maintain power. The shields have gone down in the mining area… If we don't get down there…" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence and entered a string of precursor into the machine and then gripped his hair. "ITS CATASTROPHIC!"

Pat pulled the machine down and coaxed Vin's hands apart so he didn't pull out the remaining hair he had. "Relax Vin, all you need to do is get it back online right?" Vin paced around the circular room hurriedly.

"It's not that simple Pat… In order to fix this, we would have to go to the eco mine and fix it manually!" Pat started for the portal ring and entered the coordinates to the eco mine.

"So we go then. Don't worry about it Vin, you know I'll protect you…"

* * *

Jak awoke and found that Nik was gone. He heard voices in Torns office. Nik was sitting on his desk, staring at her nails boredly as Torn spoke.

"Finally! The rat and Mr. Sleeping Beauty have awakened. She refused to allow me to wake you two up!" Jak walked in curiously... He had been used to waking up early for Samos' chores but he hardly expected anyone to protect his beauty sleep, especially in an alien place like this.

"What's going on?" Torn growled at Nik as she made a face at him and then turned away innocently. He leaned in on the table with a scowl at Nik before he turned back to Jak, who stood waiting with his arms crossed defiantly.

"One of our 'suppliers' needs his payment delivered – a bag of eco ore. Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the hip hog heaven saloon in south town. Ask for Krew – he'll be there. And don't let the barons guards stop you." Torn waved his knife around as he was prone to as he spoke… "By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city, and may know what the baron is up to." Torn turned around and Dax jumped up on the table.

"You can count on us!" he put his hands on his hips challengingly despite the fact Torn was facing the opposite direction. In response Torn just nodded over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Are you still here?" Nik grabbed Dax before he was able to say anything else to get Torn pissed and followed Jak out. She stuck him on Jak's shoulder nonchalantly as she rushed forward and jumped on the zoomer. Jak looked skeptical at her zeal…

"Do you know how to drive one of these things?" Nik leaned into it and grinned with her hands on the handle and her feet at the pedals. Her answer wasn't very assuring to Jak.

"No, but I'm sure its not much different from a motorcycle and I know everything there is to know about motorcycles. Hop on!" Jak sat behind her cautiously, uncomfortable with the fact he was the one riding passenger, but his mind wasn't on that very long before Nik flattened the acceleration pedal and he was preoccupied with hanging on and avoiding gun blasts.

* * *

"I don't think I'm going to let you on another of those unless I'm driving." Jak held his head warily as they left the little zoomer in front of Krew's pub while they headed in. Some kid jumped on it and went into traffic a little after they came off it. Dax yelled after him but followed Jak and Nik as he realized they were leaving him behind. All three of them grimaced at the stench they found as they walked into the pub.

"How the hell does Sig stand this!" A big guy standing near the bar turned around to face them with a stony demeanor as he heard Nik speak…

"One'a you cherries say my name?" Jak looked about to ask Nik something but Dax beat him to it. He grinned as Sig turned to them and spoke up before Jak could say anything.

"Let me handle this Jak. Watch my finesse and style." Dax jumped down from Jaks shoulder and Jak started to say something Dax obviously paid no attention to… "Everything's cool. Nobody panic. Hey big guy!" Dax walked right underneath Sig's legs and his expression changed in a heartbeat from confidently smooth to pure horror. Krew's massive rolls of fat floated down to meet them and they all found out exactly where the rotten stench was originated.

"He's even more disgusting in person…" Nik murmured to herself with a grimace. Dax didn't lose much time though as Jak stood slightly agape at how someone's cholesterol alone couldn't kill someone that fat…

"You Krew? Well we shook the heat, and your shipment's in primo condition." Krew panted slowly as he spoke and Nik couldn't help but laugh as he brought back a vague memory of how many people made fun of him for having a Canadian accent…

"That's good 'eh. Because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives." He floated forward and past Sig, since Dax had backed up upon seeing the giant he didn't have the discomfort of being directly underneath something so menacingly heavy. "Mmm, and of course. I'd be forced to collect… ah slowly. Heh. Heh." Jak put his hands on his hips as he tightened his face, attempting not to gag. Nik couldn't blame him although she was included in the close encounter since she was standing right beside Jak as the guy circled around trying to look menacing. Its really kind of funny that he tries to look like muscle when all he's really got going for him is sumo power he cant even stand up with… He continued to speak however since neither of us wanted to open our mouths in case we breathed in whatever it was that emanated off him and died on the spot. "The underground will take anyone with a pulse these days." Dax jumped up on Jaks shoulder and Krew seemed to stare at him like a turkey sandwich. "And what do we have here? The Shadows mascot of the month?" he extended his flabby hand and rubbed under Dax's chin almost gently with those mammoth stubs he called fingers. Although Dax gagged as he ran his greasy hand over the top of Dax's head. "Ooh, soft… Sig, this fur would go well with one of my silk suits. 'Eh?" He patted his stomach and Dax spoke up as he turned to sig.

"Listen, ah, tons of fun. Anyone can see you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business right?" Jak lifted his hand to his face in exasperation as Nik chuckled into her own, Krew seeming to turn to Sig confusedly as if he had just noticed that the ball of fuzz could talk. Jak had enough of the silent act however and took his chance as Dax's voice died down in intimidation.

"We did you a favor. Now it's your turn. Why is the baron giving eco to metal heads?" Krew didn't seem to like the change in pace from Dax's intimidated attempt at barter chitchat and zoomed in on Jak, face livid with anger, (as much as it can change with so little muscle in his face…)

"Questions like that could get a person killed 'eh!" He tightened his little roll-fingers into a fist and looked over his shoulder to Sig. "Sig, pay "el Capitan" here and his friend a bonus." Jak backed away slowly as he expected a fight from the powerful-looking bodyguard who stepped forward. Nik on the other hand just stood waiting with a hand on her hip. She caught the gun he tossed at her and Jak took the one he held out. Krew continued his rant despite how two of the trio didn't seem to be paying attention at the new acquirement of their toys… "If you want to see what that baby can do, try the gun course outside. Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'eh." Jak looked absolutely devious as he looked over the gun and Nik stuck it on her back after she got a feel for it. Dax jumped on her shoulder, eager to get away from the floating freak.

* * *

Nik: Hey, there's pat for you. I was going to have them go right to Vin since Pats in that area, but unfortunately I needed them to get guns first. Next chappi! Jak and Nik go to headquarters and the children from the beginning with meet again, supervenio occursus ne? lets see how they react maniacal laughter 


	6. Mining Techniques

"One of the baron's mining operations is under attack by the metal heads." Torn sauntered past his desk as he paced, running a hand almost worriedly along the surface of his desk, picking up dust from the corners where he didn't touch it. Dax jumped up and down, trying to get a better view before Nik picked him up and held him up so he could stay at eye level with the two as they argued...

"That's not _our_ problem." Torn leaned on his desk with his right hand as his left pointed accusingly at Jak once he reached the opposite end, Dax just watched his hand swoop past them, nearly hitting him as if the two of them weren't there..

"It IS our problem when the foreman's one of the undergrounds best informants." Dax and Jak were too stubborn to notice but Nik watched Torns expression seemed to take on an exhausted look… How long has he been without sleep? she thought to herself as he continued. "His name is Vin, and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the power station and use it to travel to the strip mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide." Dax finally made himself noticeable and Nik dropped him on the ground at his thickheaded anger..

"Hey! Tattooed Wonder! How come we get all the crappy missions!" Dax jumped up on the desk and Torn leaned down to him as he came closer, forcing Dax backward with each word.

"Because, I … Don't … Like … You!" Dax backed up immediately as he lay sprawled on his back when Torn flicked him backwards off the desk and leaned over him with a scowl.

"fair enough…" Torn continued from where he was.

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the metal heads, the city's eco is almost gone. And his time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, There may not be a city left to defend." Jak turned to leave and Dax jumped on his shoulder, eager to leave Torn alone to brood. Nik hung behind a moment however and put a hand on Torns shoulder, craning her head a little in an attempt to look at him in the eye.

"Don't overexert yourself Torn. You're crucial to the resistance. Get some rest sometime and don't delve too much in all that wine you've got under the desk." Torn turned his face up in an expression that said plainly 'how'd you know about that?' Nik just smiled in return and turned and ran out at Jak called for her.

* * *

"Come on Jak, try to keep up!" Nik rushed forward as the metal heads popped out of the sand like daisies and the eerie silence of the mine was broken with her shots and connecting hits as she took out the tiny creatures and grabbed the little things that fell out of their foreheads. She seemed to know the exact way to find Vin so Jak didn't even bother to look like he knew what he was doing. He just followed her and blasted as many metal heads as he could along the way. As they came to a metal door, Jak pressed the red button and it slid open, revealing a room similar to the one where the warp gate was. All three jumped to the side as a Huge guy jumped out of nowhere and Jak jumped into the fray, not thinking of asking any questions. As she covered her eyes with a hand exasperatedly, she yelled into the room where Vin was shooting blindly outward.

"Aggghhh! Stay back!" Dax yelled at Nik as Jak was locked in fighting with the armored guy.

"Do something Nik! This guys crazy!" Nik yelled into it over the gunfire and Jaks fight.

"Hey! Are you Vin? We're here to help. Torn sent us!" Vin jumped skittishly, continuing to shoot out of the door and Nik yelled something incoherent at Jak to either kill the guy or quiet down. "S-stay back!"

"Look, if we were here to kill you, you wouldn't be talking right now!" Vin fell exhaustedly over the computer with a sort of puppyish look.

"Oh, friendlies? Oh thank goodness! We.. So.. Whe.. Where's the army?" Dax answered the question pretty blatantly.

"uh.. We're it." Vin seemed flabbergasted.. "What? Just you three? What do they think I'm worth!" he scratched his head with the barrel of his gun nervously before he turned to the huge guy.

"You hear that Pat? They're friendlies! You can stop fighting now." Jak nearly growled as he was tossed on his ass like he was nothing as the dude stopped moving and looked like a statue. Jak rubbed his head with a frown and looked at Vin.

"I'm beginning to wonder myself! If you want you can stay here and be metal meat. But we're leaving before those monsters come back.." Vin didn't seem to protest and the wastelander guy didn't say anything, just followed Vin through the portal as they went back

* * *

Nik: Short I know, and Pat has been breathing fire down my neck (no wonder why I have that massive neck-ache..) in order to get me to update but theres another chapter coming in pair with this one so its not so bad right? Damn, I think I may have shot my average number of posts.. I hope this evens out the chapter after next...


	7. Unwinding By Shooting Things

"Nothing like some target practice to keep your mind off work huh Jak?" Nik grinned like a madwoman, they had been making a competition out of the gun course and since Nik was a more careful shot, Jak had lost twelve points off of his impressive score for hitting civilians and Nik won the bet.

"Complain about the technicality all you want Jak, just because you can shoot anything that moves doesn't make you a good shot, what makes you a good shot is when you can differentiate a civilian with a metal head. Geez, you would've made a horrible krimzon guard." Jak growled softly, Dax looked over Nik's shoulder at him worriedly.

"Like I would want to be a guard..." Nik seemed to take his sour mood in stride. She suddenly stopped however and Jak nearly walked into her. The wastelander who had been with Vin was standing there staring menacingly down at the two. He was partially in uniform of a guard, wearing most of the armor without the helmet or leg-pieces. His hair was cut short though not shaved and it was a very light blond, framing a narrow and pale face littered with chestnut freckles. His light blue eyes were hardened and Nik seemed mesmerized with them for a moment before Jak pushed her aside, eager to regain his honor by telling off the imposing boy for fighting with him earlier.

"Listen kid, just because you were able to throw me…" He was suddenly cut off as Nik pushed him aside to look up at the boy closer.

"Your name… What is it?" The guy seemed to return her look, and the both of them seemed to recognize each other. Jak was at a loss and seemed pissed that he wasn't in on it. Dax had jumped onto his shoulder in the meantime and was done with the mystifying-reunion shit.

"What the hell is going on! Nik, do you know this guy or not?" Before she could answer the guy swept her aside with a smirk and said nothing. Moving into the training area and closing the door behind him. It took Nik a moment to realize that he had just dissed her.

"That cocky bastard!" Both Jak and Nik yelled in unison and Dax started laughing his ass off as they turned in a huff to leave.

: Separation Line:

"Any problems on your patrol Pat?" Vin was whooshing around his lab like usual and seemed pretty happy for once so Pat assumed nothing bad had happened… Yet. He piled up his armor near the entrance and ran a hand through his curly hair.

"There are a couple of new P.A.Ls (This may have meant sommat when I wrote it originally.. but for now it just means Public Associated Lunatics XD). Its pretty low-key at the moment and the guard is told to just keep an eye out for anything strange. I get the feeling these guys are going to be huge once they get a positive ID on them. Supposedly they appeared out of nowhere. Some guards transferred from the prison facility have been spreading rumors they were in some problem like 'black fighter' or something…" Vin flitted around his screens like an exited bee in a field of ripe flowers.

"It's probably some story, I would know if they were doing some kind of study or experiment. I am the foreman of the Baron's scientific studies after all." Pat stood in the center of the circular platform smiling up at pat as he whirred around.

"You're in a pretty good mood Vin, you found another glitch to fix?" He chuckled softly. When Vin got inspiration, he could be in a good mood for weeks, and that's certainly better for him that the stress that seems to tear him apart when he got scared.

"Better! After w got caught in there, I got the idea that if I build another warp gate, than I can input coordinates to get other gates functional to other parts of the mine! Maybe even some older warp gates within the palace and such the baron kept from me!" Vin jumped down from his chair and worked feverously at the panels. Pat smiled and changed the subject.

"About those three, did you notice anything odd about them? Especially about the girl… I felt like I knew them somehow…" Vin seemed only half interested in what Pat was saying, though he still listened.

"You mean like you knew who I was a year ago?" Pat sat down as Vin scrambled around him with a hand on his chin.. "She's about a year older than me (despite how much bigger I am than her…) I think but I feel like I know her. Where could I have met her?" Vin disappeared underneath the platform to check the connections.

"Who knows? I've only known you for a little while, you just showed up a little less than a year ago didn't you? After you finished your training you told me you had been ordered as my body guard." Vin's voice was somewhat jittery because of how exited he was in his work. "Of course I later found out that it was a lie but I'm not about to complain about having someone to protect me when I'm out there! And the fact you know something about electronics too is just a bonus!" Pat grunted in response, taken in by his own thoughts as he tried to match her face in his memories…

: Separation Line:

"OOH! Who does he think he is!" Nik threw a slab of wood like a spear so it stuck into the headboard of one of the beds and severely freaked out Jak, Torn and Dax, although in the presence of each other, Torn and Jak tried to hide it.

"I'll hit that kid so hard he'll see Mar if he tries that damn macho thing on me again!" Despite how pissed she was, Jak couldn't help but chuckle since she recognized how annoying it was to be lorded over by a condescending prat like the boy.

"Quit you're ranting Nik and get over here, I've got a new assignment for you."

* * *

Nik: DON'T KILL ME! hides I've gone through hell in a handbasket lately so don't blame me.. I slept on my neck funny on saturday and I've been dealing with a massive neckache since then.. god I wish I knew somone who knew theraputic massage.. since then I've been a pretty bad mood. Not to mention I've been sidetracked by Batman Beyond episodes, the whole series of FAKE mangas I baught, a new game I borrowed which I cant save on since I don't have a playstation 1 save disc... So I've just been going through all this shit, but hey, heres your new chappi and I hope all this pain hasn't bothered my work.. shit now I think I have a shoulder ache too from tilting my head.. I think I'll crawl in a nice dank corner and die now shoots self.


	8. Varied Rendevous

"So what's the deal today Hot Stuff?" Nik grinned devilishly as she leaned in on his table mockingly and Torn just rolled his eyes at her impression annoyed. Dax on the other hand seemed to be laughing so hard to himself he was having trouble staying on Jaks shoulder.

"One of my old guard comrades was sent to the pumping station. There's been no word from the patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help…" as the lamp hanging over Torn's desk swung back and forth, Dax switched between different ridiculous expressions every time the light turned his way and returned to normal when it turned away. As Jak stayed focused on what Torn said, Nik giggled softly at Dax's antics. Jak however perked up from his solemn expression when he heard a specific word in Torns speech, almost appearing as if he had not heard a single word other that it…

"Did you say _she_?" He looked up at Torn with a wide grin on his face, and Torn looked up to him like a mind reader, his expression telling Jak off like a jealous boyfriend. Nik put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow furtively.

"Don't even think about it." Torn suddenly raised a hand against the lamp angrily and Dax covered his head in defense as Torn's stony expression turned to him. "STOP THAT! This is serious you moron."

"Come on Jak, don't you think you know enough beautiful women?" Surprisingly she wasn't referring to herself as she said that and Jak just raised a hand threateningly to Dax as Torn berated him. Dax just raised his hands again with an overzealous yell.

"WHAA! That's right! Don't mess with the sugar." Jak turned hesitatively back to the table as Torn continued his speech and Nik leaned on her elbow as she stared at Torn boredly, stifling a yawn.

"This 'friend' of mine has helped the underground many times before. Go back to the pumping station and take a look around… Render assistance if needed." Torn pointed to the map to show it to them and Dax raised his arm in a salute as his whole body stiffened and his tail shot out like a pin in mocking Torn… Nik suddenly felt the urge to flick him on the head and see if he'd fall over and break like a glass toy. Torn leaned over the desk to point at Dax accusingly. "Now get your squirrelly ass outta here!" Dax blew a long raspberry at him before Jak grabbed him by the neck and turned to leave. Once again, as Jak was eager to leave the old badger alone, Nik was more sympathetic.

"You shouldn't act so jealous of Ashlin Torn. Remaining on the feelings for one person will keep you from any new emotions. She's an army chick. Wouldn't surprise me if she got sick of men and turned lesbian. Don't beat yourself up about losing her." Torn seemed to growl at her uncanny sense of knowing for everything that went on in his head.

"Just go do the mission."

* * *

"Ehh, what the hell are we doing risking our lives to rescue some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway! She's probably got more hair than me!" Dax paused in his angry tyrant to scratch behind his ear with his left leg, forgetting that his arms were as free as a humans and he could just as easily reach there. Jak walked forward cautiously to inspect the empty Krimzon Guard zoomer as Nik leaned close to an old Mar symbol and she laid her fingers on it curiously… She suddenly jumped to the side as she heard something and interestingly wound up pushing Jak out of the way getting caught in a headlock instead of him. A fiery redhead with the tattoos of a Krimzon Guard was holding her and she gripped tightly on her wrists where her armor wasn't protecting her, the girls hands turning white in response as Nik attempted to get her to relax them accidentally by cutting off blood circulation. Jak had jumped back and pulled out his gun as the girl aimed he own at Nik's head.

"Who the hell are you three?" Dax didn't miss a beat to flirt as he hummed to himself, a grin all over his face as he took the situation lightly.

"Mmm, I do love a woman in uniform!" Dax made the same glass soldier pose he made for Torn. "Wanna bark some orders at me… Woof… Woof!" The girl looked disgusted as Dax jumped on Niks arm to lean up to the new girls face. Delivering pick-up line after _corny_ pick-up line… "I'm your soldier on the front lines of looooove!" He jumped off and grinned insanely as Jak shook his head and put a hand to his face in embarrassment if she hadn't blown him up already she must be on their side he guessed. "Waiter, Foxhole for two!" The girl pushed Nik away and she stumbled back before Jak caught her and she stood back up. The other girl in the mean time held her gun threateningly to Dax instead. Although her voice pointed out she was merely amused at the fuzzy creature that threw pick-up lines at her like a drunken idiot at a pub.

"Keep talking and I'll raise your voice a couple octaves." Jak held out a hand to signify calmness as Dax's ears flipped back against his skull in response to her threat.

"Easy… Torn asked us to help you." Nik pushed him aside with a grin and leaned on his shoulder as he spoke. She was smiling in a pretty friendly way rather than Jaks cautious approach as if faced by a bear.

"Loosen up Jak, she's a guard, not a metal head. Ashlin, we just came as backup in case you needed help, you're _sweetheart_ sends his best." She turned away about as annoyed as she had been with Dax for teasing her, although she did admire Nik's bold observance. She doubted either of the boys would've noticed… Indeed they seemed to be looking at her as if doubting what she had said. But Ashlin spoke before them.

"I don't need backup… But you might." She pointed up at the cliff behind her zoomer. "We've got company." Nik shot forward and Dax jumped on Jak as they rushed in, Nik eagerly shooting as many metal heads as she could before they got near. Even hitting a few before they managed to jump off the cliff towards them. Ashlin seemed impressed. Over the gunfire she yelled to Jak.

"Where'd you two learn to shoot like that!" Jak yelled back over the commotion with Daxter screaming at him to watch the monsters…

"I used to do this all the time as a kid. Nik never told me why she's a good shot. She just says she's nervous." As the monsters started pushing them back, Jak suddenly ran forward and Ashlin turned to Nik for an explanation but she got it soon enough as a roar echoed from Jak and purple electricity shot out and around him, hitting anything nearby besides Dax, who still clung for dear life to Jaks shoulder pad. The monsters finally stopped their assault and Jak stumbled back, Nik supporting him as he held his head unstably. Ashlin didn't say any more about it however as Jak recovered quickly and the three of them walked back to the ship while Dax rode on Jaks shoulder. He jumped off as they reached the ship however, eager to put the moves on again...

"Watching me take care of those metal heads was, ahh… pretty… exiting… wasn't it sugar?" Ashlin didn't seem to care as she got in and ignored him as Dax continued talking. He yelled over the noise of the machine and fought the exhaust pipe air that blew him back like a toy. "Hey, sweet stripes, gimme' them digits so I can look you up sometime! We'll party hard! Big city style!" Nik couldn't help but chuckle at his brushed off attempts. And before she left Ashlin turned to Nik to speak.

"Tell Torn, Baron Praxis is planning something big. I think it has to do with that symbol." She pointed generally to the artifact Nik had been eyeing the moment they got there. Jak yelled out in response to her words though she seemed to speak to Nik mostly..

"What is it?" He turned to look at the golden circle that looked like a sideways 69.

"It's the seal of the house of Mar. The founder of Haven City. We're being sent on 'suicide missions' to locate artifacts from the time of his rule." She jumped into the seat from the hood where she had previously stood. "If curiosity's worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all this. Here's my bazaar access security pass." She threw it out at Jak and he caught it, putting it at his belt. "We're even now." As soon as she left Dax raised his high-pitched voice as if the motors were still running in his ears.

"What a woman! Arrggh!"

* * *

Nik: LOL. My spellchecker wanted to call Onin onion! She kinda looks like one with all those wrinkles and that funny looking hat. I decided to reward Patty-boy with an early chapter since he's writing an 'autobiography' on his past lives. I'm in it so I'm happy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I'm aware I'm jumping around a lot but I didn't want to take back what I said before with Torn and this is the next mission he has stationed.

Shoutouts!

Every Heart Bleeds: I realized I didn't do any shoutouts so here's one! Pat actually is more focused on fantasy than technology.. I'm more into that kind of thing than him, but I figured since the both of us are such comp geeks he would know sommat more than average.

K'sani: I try to break things up a lot but I dun like my paragraphs too be too short you know? I kind of don't like my paragraphs to be any smaller than three lines.

Salina99: I'm really happy that you enjoy my fic, and I'm ecstatic so many other people like it too! I'm in a better mood although I still cant turn my head left, I can now hold my head straight and I worked out any corresponding anger on my friend Leo… let us all have a moment of silence in honor of his patience…


	9. Trouble on the Southern Front

Jak and Nik each stole a zoomer immidiatly after getting into the city again, and Nick pulled out her map, taking the lead as she pinpointed the fastest route to the bazaar. "Hey Jak, This map seems to have some kind of location device in it... But theres another beacon other than the witch in the bazaar... Maybe we should check it out?" The two of them braked and lowered to the pedestrian level, nearly hitting a few people coming down. Jak leaned over to look at the hologram.

"Looks like its in the swamp. I don't see why not. It isn't like she is expecting us." Without bothering to switch drive-zones, the two of them shot forward, Jak now in the lead with the map in Daxters hands.

As they reached the swamp they had to take care not to sink their zoomers by leaving them on the precariously narrow walkways. But once the two of them had parked, they walked curiously into a run-down shack with a crooked door. The sight left all three of them speechless. What looked like soldid precursor bronze was shaped into a gigantic idol with a long trunk and precursor writing at the base. It glowed with blue lights coming from within, accentuated by the hundreds of candles set up around it. Even more surprising, is when Jak stepped forward, it spoke.

"Greetings, great warrior. I sense there is a dark rage burning within you. And in time, it will destroy you with its madness. Only the last power of the precursors can save you. Destroy my enemies, Those creatures you call the metal heads. Bring me twenty five of their skull gems, and I will teach you how to control these powers!" Nik stepped forward curiously, and the statue seemed to burn brighter in rage.

"But you! You should not belong here! You have come of unreal means, And you're presence may well interrupt the flow of time. Leave Jak now, or face concequences that likely will involve more dangerous changes to this world than you can imagine, and the deaths of those who are not meant to die..." The lights within the statue abruptly went out, and the trio were left listening to the distant traffic, and the nearly inaudible flickering of the candles.

While curiousity agreed with Daxter as he tried to jump up and examine the statue for someone inside it, Nik and Jak decided that leaving was a MUCH better idea. They turned and jumped back onto their zoomers without a word to eachother, nearly leavin Dax behind.

"What was that back there huh! You two keep getting so goddamn quiet I'm going to have to bite one of you to get some attention! Why is everything so mystical about you!" Nik turned at Dax, managing a clearly fake smile while Jak remained silent.

"Dax, the precursers were gods. Some people even believe they foresaw their own destruction and thats why they dissapeared in order to avoid death! What that statue said about Jak was all well and good, but what it said to me... Well you know. I might well be the cause for somone to die just by being here. Its a lot to swallow." Dax gracelessly jumped from Jaks shoulder to Nik's zoomer and clumbed up to her shoulder. He waved his hands dissmissivly and made an obsene noise.

"Why should you listen to some glowy statue! There was probably some delusioned old guy sitting in there with a voice modifier or something. He'd probably be laughing his ass of at you two taking that joke as serious as you are." Dax curled up around Niks neck like a boa and leaned on his hands relaxedly since she wore no bulky armor to prevent streaching out across her shoulders.

"Where are we headed now anyways?" Jak abruptly started talking again, but he kept his eyes to the road, more because he didn't want to look at Nik rather than for safty reasons. They still dodged pedestrian traffic and gunshots from the krimzon guards.

"We're going to see that soothsayer Onin that Ashelin was talking about. Maybe she can help us sort things out." Dax scowled and groaned exasperativly.

"Oh can't we ever take a break! Its like we've got five missions at once going on? Doesn't the underground have any _other_ Go-To Guys!" His question was answered as both Jak and Nik braked their zoomers to an abrupt stop as they came to a tent in the middle of one of the bazaar open markets. The two stepped off their zoomers and walked in casually. Dax immidiatly perked up despite the spiders crawling all over the floor. He stood up on Nik's shoulder and poked a dead bird hanging by what looked like its tail from the ceiling.

"Cool! Check out the dead stuff!" The 'dead' bird abruptly woke up and bit Dax's finger, pointing at Dax as he splayed a wing across his chest.

"Touch the goods again, rat-boy, and you'll be arrkk! Counting with your toes!" The bird abruptly swung himself into the air and spoke as he flew backwards towards a decrepid old woman sitting in the center of the tent. She had a large disk on her head, which he landed on gracefully.

"I am Pecker!" Upon seeing all three of the newcomers stiflin snickers he scowled and continued. "Yes, yes I know... My mother she was... Very vindictive. I am Onin's interpreter." The old woman sudddenly lifted her head and opened totally blind eyes as if on cue, slappin her hands together with a burst of sparkly blue smoke. Then as she began to wave her hands around and leaving the sparkly smoke everywhere, Pecker seemed to well.. interpret her motions as she appeared to be both blind and mute. "Onin welcomes you... blah, blah,blah, blah, blah... The usual boring salutations... She says it is good to see you again Jak." Nik looked at Jak curiously as he placed a hand on his hip quizzically. Dax looked just as surprised that the woman recognized him.

"But we've never met before." The bird abruptly started speaking again. "Before... After... It is all the same." Pecker's expression quickly drooped as Daxters shrill voice cut into his heavily accented translations. Jak watched Dax amusedly as Nik erupted into another fit of snickering giggles.

"Oh! Oh! Let me try! Ahh... She wants a... She wants a yakow bone! A yakow bladder! No... No... I got it! For many moons... She has... Waited for... A juice pop?" Jak seemed almost concerned for his friends sanity as Nik had to lean on a wooden staff lying by the door to prevent herself from falling over in laughter. "A jewel shop? Oh... Oh... I know! She's got a hairball! A hair lip? A hairy chest?" Pecker floated over to a barrel near them and listened as if humouring Daxter before abruptly interrupting him with vigor.

"Close... But NO! Onin says you seek answers... aarrkk... About the tomb of Mar" Jak crossed his arms and looked at Pecker with a skeptical look, his face somewhat bored as the sky began to darken into night outside.

"So what do we need to know?" Pecker began his enthusiastic wing-waving again as he started up his translations of Onins hand-waving.

"She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses, stupid 'oooooo' crap. Forget all that! I'm gonna sum this up quickly because now you're cutting into my siesta time! Onin wants you to recover three precursor artifacts from the precursor mountain temple." while Pecker was busy ranting, Dax stuck out his tongue and whirled his finger around in the universal sign of insanity. Jak grinned and nodded in agreement. Aparently none of present group were very big on religion. Meanwhile, Onin's waves became significantly easier to understand as she simply held up her fingers relative to what Pecker said. "Not two, not four, THREE! Use the warp gate at the north west side of the city. And bring back the artifacts you find." Pecker floated back to his perch on Onins head and took on her position in a gracefull way before waving his wing in a shooing motion to indicate he was finished.

* * *

"You've been going in the target practice a lot lately Pat, anything on your mind?" Pat shook his head at his buddy in armor as he came across him patrolling while walking out of the shooting range.

"Just relieving some stress." His friend continued almost without listening.

"You hear 'bout the new P.A.L's? I hear one of them is a chick. I kinda get the feeling the Baron knows exactly what we need to look for but won't tell us. I'm really starting to get paranoid about that bastard you know? He keeps too much from us to expect us to support him. We aren't slaves like the lurkers." Pat nodded in silence, smiling in pride at the dissent in one of his best friends from his training. The mans name was Harly and despite popular opinion, he was rather opinionated about the so-called glory of haven city. Having grown up there, having his father die in the first attack, and his mother arrested for 'obstruction of justice' IE, attempting to prevent the guard from forcing his younger brother into training, he wasn't the most devout soldier.

"Yea well, I'm sure they'll get caught eventually." Pat didn't worry about it too much. There was a high likelyness the trio he met before were the PALs but even though he felt that strange connection, it wasn't like he knew them. They were just a bunch of renegades.

"I'm not so sure I want them to be caught man. The winds of change are blowin' man and I can't wait to see the fireworks!" Harly was older than pat by at least six years (they didn't celebrate birthdays too much so it was only guessed, no one really cared how old you were when you could die the next day.) but he acted like he was ten years younger than Pat. That childish nature was part of the reason he helped Harly along and they became good friends. He waved harly off as he walked towards Vin's place before getting a call on his communicator. He took it off his belt and stopped walking, speaking clearly and slowly into the crappy transmission device.

"Whats up?" Harly's voice broke out on the communicator, rushed and scared. Pat rushed back towards the harbor before hearing a huge explosion there both through the communicator and from where he was standing.

"goddamn it Harley you better be alive!"

* * *

Nik: Wow.. Hey I made that pretty long! I decided that Patak doesn't get enough screen-time because he's just a guard, so I figure he should have his own friends and stuff to give him some more action. Hope you like this installment! Tell me what you think! Oh! And PLEASE DON'T MAUL ME! cowers 


	10. Trouble on all Fronts

**Urgent News My Fans!**

I have decided in my infinate wisdom to put this fic on hiatus indefinately. As unfortunate that it is that warning you has also warned the innocent-mind that is my ignored friend Patak, I must warn the masses and keep you from completely giving up on me. I WILL be updating my other fics soon, and I encourage all of you who are not already reading them to give them a try. But untill further notice, this story is on hold and will not be updated untill I decide that I can handle the innocents who are increasingly annoying me as of late, or decide to kill off Pataks character in a noble way, OR swallow my pride and continue the story. It will come out in time, please don't be mad, I love my fans and am just going through a rather rough time right now.Bear with me.


End file.
